Fate Grand Order: Samurai of Fate Trailer
by NexusLight
Summary: It's a trailer for the F/GO x KR Gaim story I'm going to make.


**Hello everyone, NexusLight here with the trailer for an upcoming story. Don't worry, I'm still going to be making _Fate/Grand Order: Nexus_ , it just I want to take a break and start on making a crossover story with _Fate/Grand Order_ and _Kamen Rider_ , more specifically _Kamen Rider Gaim_ , my favorite rider. So, yeah. With that, here's the trailer.**

 **Disclaimer : _Fate/Grand Order_ is owned by Type-Moon and _Kamen Rider Gaim_ is owned by Toei Company.**

* * *

 _Obtaining heaven._

* * *

Images of various places are shown with two common things: they were cities in ruin and strange plant life was growing at a startling rate.

Soon, a battlefield is show and the air is filled with the screech of dying creatures and the battle cries of warriors. Multiple warriors are shown:

A blond-haired woman in a blue and white dress with armor covering her torso, arms, and hands was charging at a group of creatures. Narrowing her green eyes, she slashed one of them clean in half with a sword that's blade was glowing in a golden light with a blue hilt that could only be described as sacred.

A woman, with long, blond-hair, wearing white clothes with armor on her mid-section, arms, and legs was swing and slashing at any of the creatures that came near her with her bladed banner pole.

A purple-haired girl with black armor and a sword at her hip was swinging and slamming a large, cross-shaped shield into her foes.

Finally, a strange red warrior that appeared to resemble an European knight with two yellow horns on the sides of his head that curved up, the eyes were yellow with three, vertical lines ran across them, and odd, yellow armor that the shoulders were different. He swung his white and yellow lance with great skill, slashing multiple creatures with the tip, before stabbing at an oncoming one through the chest. His yellow eyes stared at it for a few seconds before he pulled back and let it fall to the ground.

As he looks at everyone finishing off the rest of the creatures, suddenly, explosions fill the battlefield, causing him and others to cover from the blasts and others were thrown off their feet.

* * *

 _Painting the world in your colors._

* * *

A girl with blond-red hair and wearing white clothing is laying on the ground as plant life grows around her. She opens her eyes and looks around as her right eye suddenly glows red. She awoken due to sensing someone. All she could think was one thing: He was here.

Back at the battlefield, the explosions ended as the red warrior looks around for the source before spotting something in front of him. The others regroup to him and stare at what he was looking at.

Riding a horse was a strange figure who's unique feature was the strange decoration on his head, which resembled a katana.

Moving in front of the figure now revealed he was an orange-armored warrior with a blue body suit. His head resembled that of a samurai, with the decoration on his head being gold with a red gem at where his forehead was. His visor was orange and resembled an orange (the fruit) slice. His horse had a black coat and was decorated with an orange banner bearing the symbol of the warrior: His head decoration with the long end piercing out of a circle with clouds that were found in ancient Japanese art. Behind him was an army of creatures with some of them flying.

He stared ahead of him at the ones in front of him. He didn't like it, but for the sake of the world, he knew that he had to defeat them.

* * *

 _Is that the glory you seek?_

* * *

The red warrior looked at the orange-armored warrior before revving the motorcycle he brought out, waiting for the one in front of him to charge.

The ones behind them stared at the orange and blue being, many of them not wanting to fight him for different reasons, but they, along with the yellow-armored warrior, knew that he was set on what he was doing and that he would fight them to do it.

* * *

 _Can you bear that heavy responsibility?_

* * *

Going to an aerial view, it showed that the two sides wear equal in size, thanks to the abilities of some of the warriors. The red warrior's side had more powerful warriors, but the blue warrior's spirit was equal along with his skills and abilities due to the amount of training he did along side the ones that were in front of him.

In a unknown place, people were watching on the only working monitor in the ruined room. Many were angry at the orange warrior, many were in tears, others were confused, but the question they had in their minds was the same: Was their comrade this determined to the point were he would go against them to accomplish what he believed must be done?

* * *

 _People should not live as if they are the only ones that matter._

* * *

The orange warrior suddenly felt someone new staring at him. Turning, he saw the girl from before looking at him with sadden eyes. He knew she never wanted him to do this, but he wouldn't stop until he not only saved humanity, but her as well.

* * *

 _No one can run from, nor defy..._

* * *

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the flower she had in her hands. She gasped as she tried to reach for it, but failed. Soon, it landed on the ground and with that, the tension broke.

* * *

 _...the raging waves called fate, sweeping them away._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Raising his oddly shaped katana, the orange warrior gave a shout before he made his horse charge forwards along with the creatures that behind him and in the air.

* * *

 _However..._

* * *

'BBBBBBRRRRROOOOOMMMMMM!'

In response, the red warrior changed forwards on his motorcycle, with the ones behind him soon following.

* * *

 _...if fate..._

* * *

The people watching on the monitor lowered their heads or shut their eyes, trying to imagine the scene on the monitor isn't real. They didn't want their comrade to do this nor did they want to see him fight his allies.

* * *

 _...ordered you..._

* * *

The orange-armored warrior kept moving forwards, as the creatures in the air were shot down.

* * *

 _...to change the world..._

* * *

The yellow-armored warrior rode on as soldiers behind him were hit and engulfed in explosions from the creatures' projectiles. The warriors behind him knocked most of them away or were unaffected by them.

* * *

 _...to shape the future with your own hands..._

* * *

The two armored warriors weren't stopping as explosions occurred near them, only focusing on each other. The orange warrior was yelling as he approached his foe.

* * *

 _You wouldn't be able to resist it._

* * *

It flashes between the charging warriors, the mysterious girl, and the people watching the scene from the monitor.

* * *

 _...the world would be put into your care._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The two warriors about to clash with each other before a zipper runs diagonally across the screen and opens to reveal the title slowly comes forward and become visible.

* * *

 ** _Fate/Grand Order: Samurai of Fate_**

* * *

 **And that's it guys. I plan on making it soon, but only after the next chapter for my other story is released. The reason it hasn't been released yet, is because CanadianRider has writer's block and that he's not sure if he can continue helping me. I wouldn't normally ask any of you reading to do something, but I ask of you, please encourage him and offer some form of help. If he does decided not to help make _Fate/Grand Order: Nexus_ anymore, please don't be angry, instead tell him thanks for help me bring the story to you all. I ask of this not just as a fellow writer, but as a friend.**

 **With that, NexusLight, out.**


End file.
